


To Whom Do I Speak?

by MadJJ



Series: Starkinelli Shorts [11]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Phone call mishaps, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJJ/pseuds/MadJJ
Summary: You should always check with whom you’re speaking before you answer the phone.
Relationships: Angie Martinelli/Howard Stark
Series: Starkinelli Shorts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	To Whom Do I Speak?

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt n° 18 of this list: https://stefansalfatore.tumblr.com/post/144981395239/sentence-prompts

Angie hung up the phone. No sense in holding the line longer; Emily had lost the script she wanted to read to Angie. Em often did that, lose things. Angie had been so excited for her friend when she had heard that the other aspiring actress had found a role. Angie hoped she wouldn’t also lose that – it’d be just like her.

She sighed and sat back on the couch. Knowing Emily, this would take from five to fifty minutes.

“Everything all right, Angie?”

Angie looked up to find that Peggy had entered the living room. It seemed she had just gotten back from work from the red of her cheeks and the jacket she still wore despite the warmth inside.

“Yeah, I’m just waiting on a call.”

“Oh, really? Is it important?”

Peggy took off her jacket to place it unceremoniously on a chair.

“Not really, why?” Angie shrugged.

“I’m expecting a call of my own.”

Peggy sat down next to her roommate and put her handbag on the floor so it would rest against the couch.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll tell Em to wait. It’s a shame though; we have all those phones in every room of this house, but it’s still the same line that we use. It’d be so much easier if we could make different phone calls at the same time.”

Peggy laughed at her comment.

“Angie, are you starting to get expensive tastes? How elaborate do you want the house to get when we already have all this?” she showed the room around them.

The room that was very large, furnished in the Neo-classical style and was more spacious than any other residence Angie had lived in before coming here. Peggy had a point.

“… Maybe. What can I say? Since Howard’s started showing me his latest inventions, I can’t help but wonder what we could have next. Can you imagine? If everyone had their own phones – or – or if we could, I don’t know, have recording machines as portable as photo cameras – but for movies!”

Peggy sighed.

“You spend too much time with Howard.”

“Can you blame me? He’s got all these wonderful things he wants to show me -”

“You do realize he has other motives, right?”

Angie rolled her eyes. Peggy was always so prompt at criticizing their friend.

“You really think me a naive little girl, don’t you English? Of course I know. I don’t mind. It’s flattering to receive attention from an attractive man -”

Peggy chuckled, interrupting her roommate.

“Attractive? Really, Angie? I did not think your standards were so low.”

“You don’t think he is? He has… Something going on. Maybe it’s his smirk? Or the mustache?”

The phone rang.

“Oh, Em wasted no time,” noticed Angie.

“But he’s so… boorish in his attitude!” still said Peggy despite the phone’s ringing.

“I’m not denying that, English,” argued Angie as she picked up the phone. “I’m just saying that Howard’s hot.”

Then, in the phone, she said:

“So Em, did you find it?”

Instead of Em’s voice though, the one that answered her was very masculine and very familiar:

“You think I’m hot?”

Angie quickly put down the phone to hung up on Howard.

“I think that was for you,” she said, staring into nothing with horror as she realized what had just happened.

Oh, she was never going to live that one down.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, I have a tumblr: https://mad-j-j.tumblr.com/ and I'm thinking about taking prompts!


End file.
